No Need to Lie
by galvandkat
Summary: As England slaved away for three weeks in his basement working with the black magic he knows, he has finally created a potion that will prevent anyone from lying once the liquid is consumed. His targets were (obviously): France and America. His idea was to help them confess and actually help out during meetings instead of goofing off like they always did. But something goes wrong.
1. A Potion for Two

Hello! Two people are writing this story Galv **(****G.F.)** and Kat **(K.B)**. There will be a signature at the end of every chapter, that will indicate who wrote it. Thank you and enjoy :3 ( this is also meant to be a IndiaxRussia fanfic, so don't get the wrong idea of England lol.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Potion for Two<p>

"Come on...it has to work...it must dammit!"

A frustrated english accent growled in the depths of a basement. The owner of this angered tone moved a gloved hand up to his mop of hay that'd known as hair (due to hours of hair pulling and the like), emerald green eyes narrowed in concentration as the cauldron in front of the figure bubbled viciously. The figure took a quick glance at a nearby mirror that was given to him years ago and examined himself. There were dark circles under his eyes as if he's never heard of the term sleep. His posture would most likely upset a few German nations: Germany, Switzerland, and probably Austria if it came down to that. Green orbs that seemed to glow in the eerie darkness reconnected with the bubbling surface of the cauldron before him as he scanned his spell book for the one chant he needed.  
>"Where is it...!? I-I swear if that bloody idiot touched this book- oh, thank god!" He said happily spotting the page that was marked specifically for this particular spell. Chanting what was written about 4-5 times, the liquid in the cauldron started to glow an odd array of colors. A smile so sinister, most nations wouldn't have thought this was England, had crept onto said nations' lips as he opened up a huge potion bottle that was laying abandoned on it's side. The odd colored liquid quickly filled the bottle to the brim and was sealed tightly by the Island country.<p>

"I-I did it...this potion..."

Soon, dark chuckling filled the small basement as England thought of the perfect time to get two specific countries back for all of the hell they put him through. His mind flipped through well planned scenarios, but his smile grew into a devious grin as the perfect scenario popped into his evil little mind.  
>"I know...I'll slip this potion into the bloody frog's drink along with that obnoxious Americans'! Yes, it's perfect! My plan just can't fail on me after I've gotten this far into it!"<br>When England heard his phone buzz for the sixth time that morning, he didn't hesitate to throw the annoying item into the wall wishing it've shattered. He sighed into his feather pillow, got out of bed, and picked up the cell phone Japan got him; he felt a bit bad for throwing it but didn't regret the action. Flipping the top open and pressing the speaker to his ear, England took a breath in before he spoke.

"'Ello? This is the bloody United Kingdom whose quite tired so make it quick as hell."  
>"Woah dude, you stay up all night or somethin'?" That all too familiar voice started pounding in Arthur's head as a headache began for form.<br>'Oh god, what time is it even?'

"H-Hey, sorry about that America. I had a hard time sleeping last night. By the way, what time is it, dear?" He waited patiently for the other to respond, knowing he wouldn't use his new Iphone 6 to check the time even though he can CLEARLY see the time. While he waited, England decided to get into a comfortable outfit that he packed before going to Paris for this meeting. When the Island nation was dressed, he tries calling out to the American again.

"Hey, won't you just tell me the bloody time!? I haven't got all day you know!"

"I-I know. But dude, like really now, you're late to the meeting and Germany's pretty fuckin' pissed 'bout it." England nearly passed out when he heard America correctly. Inwardly cursing himself for sleeping in without setting an alarm, the two finished the call as England rushed to get to the meeting building. As England sat in his car while listening to The Beatles (Cuz why not~), those emerald eyes of his practically became cat like slits as he remembered the potion that was stashed away in his coat pocket.

'Ohh, this'll be a meeting nobody's going to forget.'

* * *

><p><strong>K.B<strong>


	2. Accidents Happen on Purpose

The very late arrival of the English male caused the meeting to postponed until later that day as nations thought that they should get something to eat before they start. Germany was examining the small groups that made themselves present in the rather large meeting room. Italy and Japan were by his side along with Romano and Prussia bickering with each other. Looking towards the large windows he saw most of the Asian nations in one huge bundle and to their right were the other German nations talking about a possible performance that Austria might plan for later. The German's piercing blue eyes found those of a happy honey blonde as he spoke with France and mentioning um...North North America (Nyet Germany, that would be Canada)? After looking at the other larger groups, his gaze fell onto two familiar figures that seemed unlikely to be friends. The first figure was taller than him, reaching 5'11 with the darkest violet eyes and a smile that could cause the sun to burn out in seconds. His short, light beige hair deceivingly soft as he hides behind that pale scarf and ankle length beige coat. The second figure was harder for Germany to describe because he doesn't show up as often to these World Meetings. The other figure had dark brown eyes that looked darker than chocolate and short brown hair. He wore Indian style clothing along with a red jewel in his forehead. From what the German could see, the Indian nation was trying to get the taller to try some home made curry.

A light poke to the right side caused Germany to look at the Italian with a stern expression.

"Vee~ I-a was wondering...when is England going-a to get-a here?"

The sudden question was followed by a few murmurs of agreement as other nations didn't care enough to listen. The blonde German shrugged then checked the time once again. "I vould zink he vas here by nov..."

"Don't you zhink we should try calling 'im~? I'm sure Angleterre wouldn't mind zhat, ohnohnohnohn~!"

The room fell silent as Germany smacked the French blonde, returning to his seat just in time to hear the doors swing open as an English voice ringed out.  
>"It is I! Mr. United Kingdom and I am sorry to have made all of you (existing) countries wait! I will now take my seat and we can get this meeting started~"<p>

All of the attention soon fell onto a small little blonde boy as he tried his best to impersonation his father country. Some of the younger nations like Liechtenstein and Latvia held back laughter as the older nations shook their heads in disapproval. Sealand kept looking back and forth between faces until he was met with a pair of violet eyes at a very uncomfortable closeness to him. The owner of these eyes giggled childishly as he brought a gloved hand up to pat the small micronation's head.

"That is very cute display, да~! But please refrain from impersonating nations alright? It wouldn't give you a good image~"  
>There was a dark tone hidden underneath the innocent voice as Russia spoke softly to Sealand, gaining a few questioning looks from the more concerned nations. Once he stood, the real England walked in as he started lecturing Sealand about not running off alone. The beige haired male returned to India's side to avoid getting into a lecture like the micronation. Germany saw the Englishman and happily approached him despite the late factor.<p>

"Hey England. Vat happened zat caused you to be late?"

"Oh, I forgot to set an alarm before heading into bed. My apologies Germany, it'll never happen again."  
>After a while of sorting things out with Germany, England made his way towards the tea filled cups that lay on the counter table. With little to no time left, he removed the potion from his coat and carefully read each cup looking for France and America's. Soon he found them next to his cup with a cheshire grin forming across his face. Removing the cork from the glass bottle, England carefully tilted its' contents until a loud voice scared him.<p>

"YO IGGY! You made! About time! Hahahaha!"

The sudden out burst caused the Island nation to spill the odd colored liquid into two different cups. Mentally cursing America, the shorter male quickly put the potion into his coat again as he tried to read the unfortunate cups that has the potion instead of his original targets. When he was about to discover the countries names, the German nation's loud voice carried into the meeting room.  
>"ALRIGHT! ZAT IS ENOUGH! Nov zat England is here, ve can finally start ze vizout anymore delays."<p>

'Shit, the potion...oh well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad, right?'

* * *

><p><strong>K.B<strong>


	3. The Truth Behind His Smile

The blonde Island nation sighed heavily as he sulked in his seat. His eyes kept darting to every nation that drank out of their cup, watching for any sudden changes. The meeting started about an hour ago and only a few countries drank out of their respectful cups. The topic kept jumping between health to private country affairs, but nothing weird was said during those topics. England's eyes landed on the gloved hand of the nation to his left with slight worry as he saw that Russia had just taken a sip out of his cup; that same smile in place. The smaller nation swallowed down a lump as he watched for any changes in the Russian's behavior. Suddenly, Germany's thick accent cut through the Englishman's ears like glass.

"Is zere somezing you vould like to say to us England!? You seem pretty occupied vatching Russland."  
>"Wh-What!? Why would I spend an hour staring at him?! I was only observing and no, I have nothing to say, bloody wanker!"<br>England's comeback seemed to be satisfying as the other didn't seem to press onto the situation anymore. Smiling a bit, said country sat back into his chair and slowly relaxed.

'Maybe I did pour the potion into the right cups...I guess the labels on the other cups were wrong.' England spoke happily in his head as he observed some more. His emerald orbs soon fell back onto the Russian's violet ones, uncertainty beginning to form.  
>'N-Now wait a second...I heard the two idiots speak and they never spoke a single truth...but, then again...Russia hasn't spoken once after he took that drink...!'<br>Paling majorly, England slowly tapped Russia's shoulder trying not to disturb the older nation. He was met by a rather strange expression, one Russia never really shows. His brows were furrowed and his smile wasn't in place, but a frown was. His violet eyes seemed to show actual emotion...  
>"Why'd you tap me? I never said anything."<p>

Russia's voice was higher pitched too, maybe...  
>"U-Um, I know. But lad? Wh...what color is your um, t-tea by any chance?"<br>The older nation blinked and gave England a confused look before showing him his cup contents. The Island country's eyes widened as he recognized the odd colored liquid resting inside.

'I-I gave Russia a potion that prevents people from lying...oh god, spare us all!'

* * *

><p><strong>K.B<strong>


	4. Lie No More

Everything in the meeting was going normally aside from a panicked England next to an oddly quiet Russia. Germany was the first to notice England's discomfort along with silence of the largest country. Much to the Island nation's displeasure, Germany had called out to the scarf covered man.  
>"Um, Russland? Do you have anyzing to say before ve move onto a new topic?" The color in England's skin faded as Russia gave the German an odd gaze before shuffling through his papers. Holding up one of the (many) papers sprawled out, the cold nation cleared his throat before speaking somewhat shyly.<p>

"I-I actually would like to add to what Italy said, да. We need to try giving more jobs to those who are more able to work instead of their degree in school."  
>Everyone fell silent as they stared at Russia, which in turn, utterly scared said nation. The smaller blonde male next to him only freaked out more as the questions began floating about. To Russia, everyone was doubting his theory despite his urge to say something completely different. Then something clicked. Why would England ask for his tea contents?<p>

'If England needed to know what I was drinking so badly...just what did I drink?'

The larger country tried his best to look intimidating but failed as the others began to ask more questions and some even started to call names out. Ivan sank into his seat as he trembled in fear of getting hit like way back then; his thick emotional barrier has been breached. Germany sensed that the Allied nation was highly uncomfortable and called out; "Ok, alright! Let's get back onto ze topic, ja? Nov...Russland?"

"O-Oh...ah, yes?"  
>Germany chose his words carefully as to not bring up anything from the Holocaust in case this new Russia would snap. Leaving the room in an awkward, question filled silence, the German nation spoke.<br>"Could...you tell us vat is currently on your mind?"

"Eh? What do you mean, да?"  
>The other nation fidgeted a bit before answering. His normally powerful voice was a mere whisper compared to the other voice tone. "Vat are you zinking about right nov?"<p>

The nation of question closed his eyes and hummed lightly while a serious frown was in place. Most of the other countries were beyond surprised while others thought this was an act. When Russia reopened his eyes, everyone could tell he wasn't going to hide anything "I'm just thinking about how glad I would be- (some of the closer nations scooted away from him at this moment while others prepared for a really creepy statement) -when I am friends with everyone in the world and how nice it would be if Russia, itself, wasn't criticized in the horrible ways it is." Russia paused to take in a breath before giving Germany a genuine smile. "Is that what you wanted to hear, да?"

* * *

><p><strong>K.B<strong>


	5. Spot the Difference

The whole room had eyes on Russia, it was very unnerving for India as he sat in his seat. The spice tea in front of him was an odd color all of a sudden after taking a sip.

'What is that?' He gave it a thought and sprung up to speak to the nations who continued to stare at the confrontation . With no hesitation the words popped out of the middle eastern nations lips, "I think Russia is right, why should he be criticized when i'm even worse." He covered his mouth with a swift movement of his hand.

India was in the limelight now, Germany's burning eyes now peering into his soul. "What are you staring at? Did I do something wrong?" his head tilted and he stared right back into the Europeans blue eyes. This moment became heated, with anger and slight frustration from Germany, and the other nations seemed to be engaged. Besides England... The island nation was shaking in his seat, wanting to speak up with a totally different subject.

Germany continued to fume, "Vhat do you mean 'WHO AM I STARING AT?'" He growled. England then took the opportunity to interrupt, "So! Ahem- India, say... what about those trades you have? Do you mind sharing those with my ports?" He gave a very nervous and wide smile to the dark-haired man. Immediately the tides changed, everyone stared right at England, with Germany following their gazes.

The middle eastern country gave him a snide smirk and raised an eyebrow, "You are not eligible to get my trades, you are much too brash for my liking." He shook his head as England's jaw dropped and Germany was too angry to talk now, instead he stood, letting the others mingle and gossip.

'Oh bullocks, my potion really is working...'

This situation was getting worse, and it was overwhelming for the Russian. The large country took this moment to finally put this in the past, standing up and running out to cry. This was also a result of the potion, true actions that showed to the public. The Indian watched him run out with an instinct to do the same. "Sorry England, I don't like you very much!" He stood and pushed the chair in slowly, walking out politely.

Exiting the room, India heard Germany scream at the top of his lungs at the nations, he let go of the breath he was holding in. "Do you know what is going on Russia? and why are you crying?" He sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door, looking down at the crying giant. Russia sniffed slightly, "I do not know India, I am confused!" He exclaimed and went further down the hall away from India. "I am too Russia." He followed.

* * *

><p><strong>G.F<strong>


	6. A Tea Spoon of Magic

_{(This will be in Russia's POV, Just a head's up. - Kat)}_

* * *

><p>I kept running down the hallways, not turning back. I couldn't now that I was back in my hotel room. With my back against a nearby wall, I slid down until I was seated on the floor. The tears just wouldn't end and it bothered me a lot more than it should. My lips curled into a frown as I wiped the pesky tears away only for more to fall. I gave up and slouched forward, watching with sorrow as each tear hit the dull colored carpet.<p>

My room was deathly quiet for those few minutes as the tear drops slowly stopped. It terrified me to be honest; my room shouldn't be this quiet, even if I'm alone. A sudden soft knock at my door forced me to my feet. Trembling somewhat, my hands found their ways to my scarf ends while I opened my door slowly. My eyes widened when I saw two figures with worried expressions.

"E-England? India? Wh...what do you both want?"

My voice came out weakly and my grip on the scarf tightened. I was scared for some reason, but these two are nice to me when they're in the mood...

"Russia, I need to have a word with you, that's why India's with me. There's something I have to tell you both."

I watched England carefully in case he was only trying to take advantage of my weakened state. Seeing no signs of betrayal, I cautiously let the two in. India took a seat on the small couch that was near the windows while England sat on my king sized bed. The two nations motioned for me to take a seat with them, but my nerves got the better of me.

"Russia? What's wrong? You don't want to stand during England's lecture." I heard India say with a sly smirk. My head was reeling as many scenarios came into mind, I didn't trust that smirk. My thought process was interrupted by the English country.

"Please India. Let's not scare him any more than he already is." The blonde sighed heavily as if there were weights on his back. After a few moments in the silence, his emerald eyes pierced into my amethyst ones.

"That "tea" you had during the meeting was actually a potion I had made. I was planning on pouring it into France and America's tea cups when they weren't looking." He paused again to steady his breathing.

"However, due to traffic, I wasn't able to pour my potion at the correct time. When I got there, I was glad to know the meeting was on hold for a few minutes, so I heading into the meet room. I was about to pour the potion into their bloody cups until that stupid American git jumped me. The potion got mixed with your tea along with India's..." I listened intently to the smaller nation as he rambled away. I stopped him when he started to apologize for this potion mix-up.

"I'm glad to know you're sorry for this, but is there a way to-oh I don't know -reverse it?"

I could feel my temper raising; the anger I've always hidden even when I would hide my emotions. England seemed to of scooted away when I raised my voice. India stared with interest in his eyes. A scowl was replacing my frown from before as I approached the two nations before me.

"You never had time to work out an anti-potion spell thing! Me and India will be stuck telling our true feelings and there's nothing we can do to stop it! Do you THINK the world can handle my true emotions and feelings, England!?"

By now, I was practically screaming at them (mostly England). When I stopped to take a few breaths, I noticed that I had pinned the Island nation down to my bed; his wrists held above his head as I straddled him. As a fierce blush made its' way onto my cheeks, I could hear India laughing at my sudden embarrassment while England seemed shocked by our position.

'I've got to control my anger better...'

* * *

><p><strong>K.B<strong>


	7. Slice of Anger

{(India's POV for now, then back to 3rd person. -Galv)}

* * *

><p>The situation stopped to a halt as England guided me down the hallway, into Russia's hotel room.<p>

What was this stupid Brit thinking? And why would he have wanted to make this potion? I thought to myself as the two countries bickered back and forth. Truthfully, the situation was too much for both the Russian and me combined.

"You never had time to work out an anti-potion spell thing! Me and India will be stuck telling our true feelings and there's nothing we can do to stop it! Do you THINK the world can handle my true emotions and feelings, England!?"

I heard this and looked up from my wandering thoughts, all of a sudden seeing the larger country on top of England. Raising an eyebrow like I always did, and my mouth curled into a smile, "How embarrassing. Maybe you should, you know, get off of him so he can explain a possible way to 'cure' this." I held back a giggle and observed England's face beginning to grow pink. "Frankly, I am quite jealous of you England."

Immediately after I spoke, the island nation pushed and shoved at Russia's hands, prying him off. As they both stood, England dusted himself off as if he was morbidly violated and disgusting. The Russian became silent, his face still blushed, and attempting to control himself while England began to speak.

"There is a way... If I can make a counter-spell to it, that requires a lot of research on my part. But, for now... you may be stuck like this." I laughed at him and shook my head, "I am not sure I like my truthful self, I might get myself into come trouble!" My eyes rolled over to Russia's, "After all, it will be a relief for Russia to get this off his plate. So Jaldī karō! Hurry up! be on your way!"

I'm sure it was rude of me to kick him out, but it was for a reason. "I believe that we have no need for you right now, and you are making Russia upset just being here." I gave him a smirk and pushed him out the door. "But- Wait!" I stopped before closing the door on the foolish Brit. "I will make this fast I swear, day and night I will research." He pleaded to me, once again I gave a smile to him and closed the door.

I let out a breath before turning to Russia, "He's an idiot isn't he? Well, we better be able to control ourselves for now."

* * *

><p><strong>G.F<strong>


End file.
